geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Official Demon list
The Official Demon List (or Official Demons List) is a community creation that classifies a variety of Demon levels in Geometry Dash in order of difficulty. The official list was originally a topic on the game forums but was ultimately moved to an independent website and has been receiving updates since April 2015. Currently, the list classifies Tartarus as the hardest Demon level in the game. Overview The Official Demon List formerly sorted out a total of 50 demon levels and was extended in October 2017 to 100 and in June 2019 to 150, dividing the list into a main and extended list with 75 levels each. The eventual community's shift to 144 Hz monitors enabled people to complete levels that had not been finished legitimately due to the limitations of 60 Hz, causing levels that were previously not a consideration one and requiring continued makeovers of the list. List The main list and the extended list are actively-updated lists that include subjectively ranked demon levels which are added as a result of the average sentiment of the players given the time that had to be put on the level and the skill required to complete it on normal mode. As a method of management, the list is split into two to separate the hardest-in-game that requires higher skill to complete than the average hard demon level. The legacy list contains demons that occupied the list but were pushed off as new demons were annexed; it does not follow any order and will not receive updates. List Team The Official Demon List is led by a handful of people, otherwise known as list editors and list helpers. They have a public discord server in which people can get involved in evaluations of the list via polls that they occasionally post as announcements. Submissions Each demon level annexed into the list has an independent overview of the level and the records set, including a link to the achievement's video. To submit a record, it must comply with the following criteria: *Demon rules **Demons need to be rated to be included on this list. **Levels that receive a hacked update changing their difficulty will be moved to the legacy section of the list. Alternatively, if a demon gets a hacked update before being list-worthy, it will not get added. However, a demon whose original verification was hacked will still get on the list. *Submission rules **Records must be legitimate and uploaded on YouTube, Vimeo, Bilibili or streamed to be added to the list. **Anyone posting illegitimate recordings and passing them off as legit will have their records removed from the list. Illegitimate records include, but are not limited to, speed hacks, noclip, autos, nerfs, macros, FPS bypass, etc. **Records on a level must be in normal mode and on the live version of the level or an appropriate bug fixed/low detail copy of said level. Please refer to the bugfix and LDM guidelines. **The record holder must meet the percentage requirement of a level to be added to the list for said level. *General guidelines **Verifications are not counted as records on the list, but still award points. **Being in a group in which people beat levels for the same channel will cause your records to be temporarily removed from the list. *Bugfix and LDM guidelines **Records using a level's built-in LDM are always eligible. **Records on appropriate LDM copies of levels are eligible. Please make contact with a List Moderator if you are unsure of which decorations can or cannot be removed. Generally speaking, an LDM copy should not remove decorations that obstruct the player's vision, blind transitions, flashes or boss fights, for example. Referring to the first guideline, if the previously stated decorations are removed in a level's built-in LDM though, it is perfectly fine to use it. **Records on appropriate bugfix copies of levels for different refresh rates are eligible. Please make contact with a List Moderator if you are unsure of what is or isn't a bug. Source: https://pointercrate.com/demonlist Category:Meta pages